Multimedia technology and mobile communications have experienced massive growth and commercial success in recent years. Wireless communications technology has dramatically increased the wireless bandwidth and improved the quality of service for mobile users. For example, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard has improved the quality of service as compared to 2nd Generation (2G) and/or 3rd Generation (3G).
With the availability of high bandwidths on wireless networks, video and multimedia content that is available on the wired web may drive users to desire equivalent on-demand access to that content from a wide variety of mobile devices with different size, quality, and/or connectivity capabilities.
To make the various types of video content available over networks, one or more video coding and compression mechanisms may be used. The video coding systems may be used to compress digital video signals, e.g., to reduce the storage need and/or transmission bandwidth of such signals. Various types of video compression technologies based on one or more video coding standards may be used. The standards may include, for example, H.261, MPEG-1, MPEG-2, H.263, MPEG-4 part 2, and H.264/MPEG-4 part 10 AVC, High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC), etc. Extension of the video coding standards, e.g., H.264 (scalable video coding (SVC)), and/or scalable HEVC may be used. The scalable coding mechanisms provided may have disadvantages and may be inadequate.